


Risks

by FunkyWashingMachine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Bittersweet, Confessions, Crushes, Feelings, Friendship, Hurt, Love, Other, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyWashingMachine/pseuds/FunkyWashingMachine
Summary: Allura rejects Lance





	Risks

            “Allura…” Lance said.  “I love you.”

            Allura smiled faintly at him.

            “I appreciate your taking that risk.”

            “So…”

            Her smile went away.

            “I don’t like hurting your feelings,” she said.  “But my love for you is one of friendship.  I don’t mean that it’s not strong… it’s just different.”

            Lance looked down.

            “Right.”

            “Lance, you are a wonderful person.  Anyone can see that.  You’ll make someone very happy someday.”

            “So will you.”

            “I’m sorry to do this to you, Lance.  I truly am.”

            Lance scoffed.

            “You don’t have to apologize for being amazing.  It’s not your fault that I like you.”

            “You’re very sweet to think that.”

            “No, I’m very right to think that.”

            They didn’t say anything for a bit.

            “So,” Lance said after some time.  “Can I just ask why not?”

            Allura sighed.

            “I wish I could tell you.  It’s something so subjective I can’t even pin it down.  Feelings just don’t make much sense, I suppose.”

            “Yeah.  They sure don’t.”

            “It’s not that you’re not a lovely person,” Allura said.  “I love you very much as a friend.”

            “You sure don’t say that kind of thing often,” Lance said.

            “Well.  It’s difficult.”

            “Why?”

            “It just is.”

            Lance looked sad.

            “Well, I hope you know that all of us love you, too.  Even if nobody says it.”

            “I think you’re very brave for telling me.”

            Lance smiled a little bit.

            “Well.  I guess it isn’t love if you wouldn’t take a risk for someone.  And it’s not a risk if there’s no chance of getting hurt.”

            “You surprise me with your insight sometimes,” Allura said.

            “Yeah,” Lance said.  “I surprise myself, too.”

            They looked away from each other, into the corners of the night.

            The sounds and the shadows breathed all around.


End file.
